Beautiful In Masquerade
by cyachanbaek
Summary: Menurut Chanyeol: Perjodohan dengan Byun Sooyeon adalah hal yang membosankan. Sementara menurut Baekhyun: Perjodohan kakaknya dengan Park Chanyeol adalah hal yang konyol. Itu yang keduanya pikirkan sampai mereka di pertemukan dalam sebuah pesta topeng.


**Beautiful In The Masquerade**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **Park Chanyeol (31)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18)**

 **SUPPORT CAST :**

 **Byun Sooyeon (26)**

 **Kris Wu (27)**

 **Kim Jongin (29)**

 **Oh Sehun (30)**

 **GENRE :**

 **Romance**

 **RATED :**

 **M**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Menurut Chanyeol: Perjodohan dengan Byun Sooyeon adalah hal yang membosankan. Sementara menurut Baekhyun: Perjodohan kakaknya dengan Park Chanyeol adalah hal yang konyol. Itu yang keduanya pikirkan sampai mereka di pertemukan dalam sebuah pesta topeng.**

 **_**

 **cyachanbaek present!**

 **_**

"Bukankah hari ini tunanganmu pulang dari China? Kau tidak menemuinya?" Chanyeol mendongak untuk melihat Jongin datang mendekatinya.

"Lagipula aku pikir kau sudah tobat, untuk tidak datang kemari lagi," lanjut Jongin sambil menghempaskan bokongnya di sebuah sofa empuk dan menuangkan segelas whisky untuk dirinya.

"Hei, Jongin, memang selama ini kau pernah melihat Chanyeol bersama Sooyeon?" Jongdae tertawa menimpali pertantaan Jongin.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga," Jongin ikut tertawa.

Tiap minggu Chanyeol selalu datang ke EXODUS Club untuk bersenang-senang. Entah bersama sahabat-sahabatnya ataupun sendiri. Jongin, Jongdae dan Sehun adalah tiga sahabatnya yang rutin datang ke klub ini untuk mencari kesenangan juga. Tapi hari ini Sehun tidak datang.

Biasanya ada beberapa rekan bisnisnya yang ikut bergabung, tapi tidak terlalu sering. Chanyeol tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian, apalagi saat orang-orang itu mulai mabuk. Ia selalu menyewa private room yang sama, sehingga para sahabatnya tahu ia ada di sana.

"Pada akhirnya kami akan menikah dan aku akan melihat Sooyeon sepuasnya setiap hari sampai bosan. Jadi untuk apa aku sering-sering bertemu dengannya?" Chanyeol tersenyum sinis.

"Wow, kau serius akan menikah dengan Byun Sooyeon?" Jihyo mengelus pundak Chanyeol, alisnya berkerut menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

Jihyo adalah perempuan yang ia kencani malam ini, Chanyeol tidak terlalu menyukainya karena perempuan itu terlalu ikut campur. Tapi Jihyo memiliki sensualitas yang cukup menarik, bibir merahnya yang tebal dan bentuk tubuhnya yang berlekuk cukup menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Dan yang lebih penting lagi, Jihyo bukan perempuan murahan. Chanyeol tidak mau meniduri sembarang perempuan yang terlalu beresiko, bahkan Chanyeol jarang berkencan. Hanya pada saat-saat tertentu dimana ia ingin memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya sebagai pria dewasa normal.

Chanyeol tidak suka terikat hubungan dengan satu wanita. Para kekasihnya selama ini memang cantik dan berpengalaman, tapi ia benci hubungan yang menyangkut emosi.

Ia akan menikahi Byun Sooyeon, tapi bukan karena cinta tentu saja. Karena bagi Chanyeol, cinta itu tidak ada. Itu hanyalah bentuk euforia sesaat yang dialami manusia.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Pertunangan ini adalah perjanjian antara kakekku dan kakek keluarga Byun." Chanyeol menenggak wine nya hingga habis.

Ini harus menjadi gelas terakhirnya, kalau tidak, ia bisa mabuk.

Chanyeol jarang minum hingga mabuk. Ia memang menyukai minuman beralkohol tinggi, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh minuman itu.

"Kelihatannya kuno sekali. Masih ada perjodohan di Seoul yang sudah maju seperti ini, Chanyeol?" Jongin dan Jongdae tertawa.

Mereka berdua sedang ditemani beberapa perempuan yang berasal dari klub ini. Para perempuan malam itu rata-rata sudah mengenal mereka dengan baik, terutama Jongin. Jongin adalah yang paling ramah diantara mereka. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang jarang berekspresi.

"Biarlah." desah Chanyeol. "Aku malas berdebat dengan ibuku. Lagipula perjodohan ini tidak terlalu merugikan. Sooyeon cukup cantik, kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku betah bersamanya seumur hidupku."

"Rupanya sahabat kita ini berencana menjadi suami yang setia. Membangun keluarga yang harmonis..."

"Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak menyebutkan kata setia." Chanyeol memotong ledekan Jongdse sambil tersenyum miring.

Jongdae dan Jongin menatap heran. "Memangnya tunanganmu itu akan menyetujuinya? Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya bukan?"

"Mungkin dua kali, aku menyapanya karena paksaan ibuku. Dari yang kulihat Sooyeon tidak terlalu menyukaiku, jadi kami tidak melanjutkan basa-basi. Tapi aku mengetahui ia sudah memiliki kekasih dan kabarnya mereka sudah tinggal bersama. Aku akan memberikannya kebebasan untuk berhubungan dengan siapapunsetelah menikah, begitu pula sebaliknya. Bukankah ini sempurna?"

"Itu akan menjadi pernikahan paling aneh, Chanyeol. Tapi idemu boleh juga," Jongin mengedikkan bahu dengan masa bodoh.

"Ayo, tos untuk pernikahan mendatang kawan kita ini." Jongdae mengangkat gelasnya. Diikuti Jongin, para perempuan dan Chanyeol.

"Toss!!!"

 **-Beautiful In The Masquerade-**

"Noona! Aku merindukanmu!" Baekhyun berlari dari ujung tangga menyambut kedatangan kakaknya.

"Tidak usah berlari Baekhyunie, kau ini laki-laki tapi seperti anak 5 tahun saja" Sooyeon berdecak melihat tingkah adiknya.

Sooyeon amat menyayangi Baekhyun, adik laki-lakinya yang berselisih usia enam tahun dengannya.

Baekhyun itu meskipun laki-laki, tapi ia memiliki banyak sisi feminim dibandingkan Sooyeon. Baekhyun itu anak yang periang, lucu dan sangat polos untuk ukuran lelaki berusia 18 tahun. Saking polosnya, ia sering dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya dan Sooyeon selalu menjadi yang pertama kali marah saat mengetahuinya.

Lihat saja sekarang, Baekhyun hanya bergelayut memeluk Sooyeon dengan manja.

Sebenarnya mereka tiga bersaudara, tapi Joohyuk, adik laki-laki Sooyeon yang lahir dua tahun lebih dulu dari Baekhyun, sedang bersekolah di Jepang.

"Baekhyun lepaskan kakakmu. Biarkan ia istirahat habis kena jetlag" Ibunya, Byun Jaejong, hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat kemanjaan anak lelaki bungsunya itu pada sang kakak.

"Sebentar lagi, eomma. Baekhyun sudah tiga tahun tidak melihat Sooyeon Noona. Sebentar... lima menit lagi. Plisss, plis." Baekhyun memeluk Sooyeon seperti memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya.

"Biarkan saja eomma. Baekhyun memang manja sekali. Pokoknya hanya lima menit, ya?! Noona hitung dari sekarang!" Sooyeon melihat jam tangannya.

"Iya! Iya!"

"Aduh kenapa ini kalian ribut-ribut?" Byun Yunho, sang kepala keluarga, tiba-tiba masuk sambil menggeret koper-koper milik Sooyeon.

Asisten rumah tangga mereka, Jung ahjumma langsung menghampiri dan mengambil alih. "Udah, biar saya saja, Tuan"

"Memang ahjumma bisa bawa ke lantai dua? Koper-kopernya Sooyeon berat semua. Sudah, ahjumma siapkan kamar Sooyeon saja. Biar saya panggil Kang ahjussi buat bawa semua koper ini ke atas." Yunho menaruh semua koper itu di dekat tangga.

"Kamarnya sudah siap, Tuan. Begitu saya dengar Nona Sooyeon mau datang dari China" Jung ahjumma ikut membantu menggeret koper-koper itu.

Jung Ahjumma memang sudah lama bekerja pada keluarga Byun. Ia bekerja sejak anak bungsu Byun itu belum lahir, sampai sekarang ini. Baginya keluarga Byun begitu baik dan tidak merendahkan derajat orang rendah sepertinya. Tuan Byun pun sangat sayang pada istri dan anak-anaknya.

"Selesai! Lima menitmu habis!" Sooyeon berteriak.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya sambil tersenyum menampakkan eye smile nya yang menggemaskan.

"Padahal umurmu sudah 18 tahun, tapi kelakuanmu tidak berubah Baekhyunie"

"Enak saja! Aku sudah berubah! Lihat kulitku tidak sedekil dulu! Aku juga sudah lebih tinggi dari noona"

"Ya, ya, ya, pantas saja sekarang kamu keliatan cantik. Dan lagi tinggimu itu hanya beda 2 senti saja dari noona!" Sooyeon memutar matanya.

"Noona! Aku itu tampan, bukan cantik! Noona tidak lihat gayaku, macho begini?!" Baekhyun bersungut kesal, menunjukkan tubuhnya atas-bawah pada Sooyeon.

Sooyeon tertawa pelan mendengar kata macho keluar dari mulut adiknya. Huh. Memang ada laki-laki macho yang memakai celana pendek ketat sepaha dan kaos longgar saat dirumah?

Sooyeon kadang khawatir dengan perubahan yang ada pada diri Baekhyun. Seandainya saja Baekhyun tidak memiliki keistimewaan itu, mungkin setiap hari Sooyeon akan membawa Baekhyun ke salon dan merombak penampilan adiknya itu seperti seharusnya.

Tapi ini berbeda, Baekhyun istimewa dan karena itu Baekhyun tumbuh seperti ini. Layaknya seorang perempuan muda yang baru pubertas.

Wajah Baekhyun agak mirip dengan Sooyeon, hanya saja Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang lebih lembut seperti sang ibu. Sementara Sooyeon memiliki wajah yang lebih tegas seperti ayahnya.

Sooyeon selalu berharap Baekhyun bisa lebih jutek, tapi Baekhyun terlalu polos untuk itu.

"Sudah punya pacar?" Sooyeon iseng bertanya. Baekhyun terkejut dan pipinya langsung merona.

"Sudah punya ya?"

"Kenapa noona tahu?"

"Wajahmu memerah! Sejak kapan? Apa dia seumuran atau lebih tua?"

Sejak SMP, wajah imut nan menggemaskan Baekhyun sudah terlihat jelas. Membuat teman-teman Sooyeon gencar mendekati adiknya itu. Hanya saja Sooyeon selalu mengawasi adiknya itu, sehingga teman-temannya tidak bisa sembarang mendekati Baekhyun.

Sooyeon ingin adiknya mendapat seseorang yang baik. Bisa menerima Baekhyun dan keistimewaannya itu.

"Teman sekelasku, kami baru pacaran minggu lalu. Jangan bilang pada eomma dan appa, noona" Baekhyun berbisik padanya.

"Noona tidak akan bilang, tapi noona harus bertemu dengannya. Untuk memastikan dia orang yang seperti apa. Ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah kencan kemana saja?"

"Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah mengajakku kencan, noona" Baekhyun menggeleng. Aku tidak mengerti padanya noona, dia bilang dia sudah menyukaiku sejak lama dan baru berani menyatakan perasaannya sekarang. Tapi setelah pacaran, hubungan kami biasa-biasa saja, tidak seperti orang pacaran pada umumnya. Apa aku kurang menarik, noona?"

Sooyeon agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak ingin menjawabnya, adik laki-lakinya itu memang terlalu polos.

Sooyeon tetap membiarkan Baekhyun dengan segala kepolosannya itu. Lalu Sooyeon akan tetap berada di belakang Baekhyun, melindungi adiknya itu dari segala kekejaman dunia.

Tapi nanti...

Sekarang Sooyeon ingin beristirahat dulu.

 **-Beautiful In The Masquerade-**

"Membatalkan pertunangan dengan Park Chanyeol?" Byun Yunho hampir menjatuhkan sendok dan garpu di atas piring saat mendengar permintaan Sooyeon.

"Aku bertemu seseorang appa, dan aku mencintainya. Ia juga mencintaiku dan serius pada hubungan kami" Sooyeon menatap mata Yunho. Ia tidak menunduk agar Yunho bisa melihat tekad yang ia tunjukkan.

"Sooyeon-ah..." Jaejong menunjukkan wajah khawatir.

Baekhyun hanya menjadi penonton, sambil tetap menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya dengan perlahan. Lagipula ia tidak begitu paham dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Memang kau sudah mencoba mengenal Park Chanyeol?" Yunho kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

"Dia bukan orang yang berkelakuan baik, appa. Aku diam-diam menyelidiknya. Jangan pikir selama ini aku tidak peduli mengenai perjodohan ini. Park Chanyeol itu seorang yang angkuh dan tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain. Dalam bisnisnya, ia seorang yang dingin dan sering menjatuhkan pesaingnya tanpa belas kasihan".

"Ia tidak segan memecat karyawannya saat ia ingin. Bahkan kehidupan pribadinya lebih buruk lagi, ia rutin mengunjungi klub dan bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya. Ia juga sering terlihat bersama perempuan berbeda tiap minggunya. Melihat kelakuan buruknya itu, aku sudah membayangkan rumah tangga macam apa yang aku bangun nanti."

"Appa, jangan biarkan Sooyeon noona menikah dengan orang seperti itu" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bersuara dengan nada cemas.

Semua balik menatap dirinya.

Baekhyun langsung menunduk malu saat sadar atas ketidaksopanannya. "Maaf jika Baekhyun ikut campur, tapi Baekhyun hanya khawatir dengan Sooyeon noona" Baekhyun memutar-mutar makanan di atas piring dengan garpu.

Yunho menghela napas. Ia meletakkan sedok dan garpunya.

Suasana hening seketika.

"Baiklah, appa akan berbicara dengan Minyoung. Ia pasti mengerti tentang pembatalan ini. Apalagi sekarang bukan jamannya lagi perjodohan, bukankah begitu?" Yunho tersenyum. Minyoung adalah ibu Park Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, appa!" Sooyeon dan Baekhyun berdiri bersamaan dan memeluk Yunho.

"Tapi jangan senang dulu, Sooyeon! Appa ingin bertemu dengan orang yang kau sebutkan tadi itu"

"Ia memang berencana kemari appa, besok ia sudah di Korea."

 **-Beautiful In The Masquerade-**

"Apa?! Noona tidak akan tinggal disini lagi?!" Baekhyun menatap Sooyeon sedih.

"Jangan berlebihan Baekhyun. Noona masih di Korea, hanya saja tidak tinggal di rumah ini lagi. Noona sudah berbicara dengan appa dan eomma, dan mereka menyetujuinya. Kau bisa mengunjungi noona sesukamu atau noona yang kemari. Bisa kan? Lagipula tiga tahun ini noona ada di China, lebih jauh lagi. Lebih baik yang mana?" Sooyeong mengeluarkan beberapa bungkusan dari kopernya.

"Kita beruntung memiliki appa dan eomma, noona" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Sooyeon.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh di atas kepalanya.

"Noona!" Baekhyub mengeluh namun tetap mengambil bungkusan yang dihiasi pita itu. "Apa ini noona?"

"Hadiah untukmu, daritadi noona menunggumu menanyakannya"

"Noona pulang dengan selamatnya saja itu sudah cukup" Baekhyun membuka bungkusan itu dengan antusias. "Wow, coklat dan permen strawberry. Terima kasih, noona" Ia tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipinya.

Sooyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia terlalu mengenal Baekhyun. Diberikan sesuatu yang manis atau berbau strawberry saja sudah sangat senang.

Saat membereskan barang-barang, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada tumpukan surat di atas meja.

"Apa ini, Baekhyunie?"

"Oh itu surat-surat yang datang selama noona di China, ada tagihan ponsel pascabayar tapi sudah di bayar appa. Ada juga undangan nikah dari teman lama noona. Terus ini yang terbaru." Baekhyun beranjak dari kasur dan menunjuk undangan berwarna silver. "Ini baru datang kemarin, noona. Ahh, sebuah pesta topeng! Kalau noona ingin kesana, jangan lupa mengajakku. Pasti sangat menyenangkan berada disana." Baekhyun menatap Sooyeon penuh harap.

"Pestanya bertepatan dengan pembukaan pameran milik Kris." Sooyeon membolak-balik undangan itu. Kris adalah kekasihnya, yang juga seorang seniman.

"Noona tidak akan datang?"

"Hm, sepertinya begitu. Lagipula ini hanya pesta ulangtahun teman lama, tidak begitu penting. Dan lagi kenapa kau sangat ingin kesana? Memang apa yang kau pikirkan tentang pesta topeng?" Sooyeon menghadap Baekhyun sambil bersidekap.

"Seperti cerita dongeng mungkin? Kita berdansa dan berkenalan dengan pangeran?"

Sooyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak, Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Noona sudah tidak heran lagi dengan jawabanmu Baekhyunnie, kau itu memang sangat polos." Sooyeon mengacak-acak surai kecoklatan Baekhyun.

 **-Beautiful In The Masquerade-**

"Ada kepentingan apa sampai eomma jauh-jauh dari Busan ke Seoul yang padat ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kalau saja tidak penting, eomma juga tidak sudi datang kemarin." Minyoung membuka kipasnya dan mulai mengipasi diri, padahal AC di ruang kerja Chanyeol bekerja secara normal.

"Masalah penting huh? Paling tidak jauh dari arisan sosialita." Chanyeol menggodanya.

"Eomma tidak suka bergaul dengan para sosialita itu jika kau lupa. Ini tentang kau Chanyeol, keluarga Byun membatalkan perjodohannya."

Chanyeol terkejut, tapi ia tetap memasang ekspresi tenang.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Lalu? Eomma setuju?"

"Tentu saja, Chanyeol! Eomma tidak bisa memaksa mereka. Padahal kita sudah mendapat calon dari keluarga terpandang. Meskipun kekayaan keluarga kita lebih besar dari mereka." Minyoung menghela napas. "Eomma sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka, bisa-bisa mereka membatalkan pertunangan ini. Sungguh keputusan yang bodoh..." Minyoung terus mengoceh tanpa henti.

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkannya. Ia merasa lega dan tersenyum dalam hati. Akhirnya ia bisa bebas dari perjodohan konyol itu, tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga.

 **TBC**


End file.
